Fuel dispensers are widely utilized to dispense fuels, such as gasoline, diesel, natural gas, biofuels, blended fuels, propane, oil, ethanol or the like, into the fuel tank of a vehicle. Such dispensers typically include a nozzle that is insertable into the fuel tank of the vehicle. The nozzle may include an attitude sensing device that is configured to cause the nozzle to shut off when the nozzle is oriented in a predetermined configuration (i.e., typically when the nozzle is positioned at a particular angle relative to horizontal). However, existing attitude sensing devices are often not triggered at consistent angles and therefore do not provide repeatable, predictable performance.